Percy Jackson: Abused and Betrayed
by UWontKnoXD
Summary: Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. It turns out to be his downfall when he is betrayed sent to Tartarus to keep himself and others safe from himself. When he returns, he isn't Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, he is Percy Jackson, an abused child who can't give up the past. He must save the world from Gaea, and unite the Roman and Greek camps, even if it kills him. {Percy/Artemis}
1. Chapter 1: Percy is Betrayed

******THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON. STAY AWAY IF YOU ARE A WHIMP.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T JUDGE ME, FOOL!**

******BOLD **is an author's note/PoV start

_ITALICS _are thoughts A'ight?

**Takes place after TLO and before HOO.**

* * *

**Thalia's** **PoV**

The little boy was hiding under a small sheet on his old, ripped mattress. And then he heard the beast again, "Come 'ere, yeh little bastard!" The speech was slurred, probably from the alcohol the man consumed daily.

The door of the boy's room was slammed open, revealing a short, fat, balding man holding an empty beer bottle. The bump on the bed started to shake. The man roared, "Yeh can't run from me, I OWN YOU!"

The man walked into the room, went up to the bed and brought the beer bottle down onto the boy, who was still cowering under the covers...

* * *

I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. I had a million questions running through my mind, but I slapped myself to get awake a bit more. I crawled out of the tent, wincing as the sun shined on my face.

"G'morning, Thals!" said a small girl whom had run up to me.

"Good Morning..." I must have sounded troubled, because she frowned at me.

"Are you OK?" said the girl with some concern.

"Perfect." I say.

She looks at me sympathetically. "Everyone seems like they don't WANT to visit Camp Half-Blood. Do you?" She asks.

I shrugged as we walked to the center of the circle of tents.

A 12 year old-looking girl walks out of the largest tent. A whitish grayish aura surrounded her body.

"Today we enter Camp Half-Blood's grounds." She announces.

A dozen other girls had come out and they all groaned.

The girl suddenly seemed to spark with a bright silver light. "You will behave. They have hopefully changed since Perseus killed Kronos..."

She was interrupted by an 'oooo' by several of the younger hunters.

"I heard that he is 7 feet tall!" Said one.

Artemis chuckled. Rumors about the Savior of Olympus have been going around, mostly because Thalia was going around exaggerating everything that he had done.

"He isn't 7 feet tall," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"He wishes." I muttered.

"Come on, ladies!" said Artemis, and we took off towards Long Island. The tents would magically follow us.

**Several hours later:**

Once we entered camp, Chiron and Artemis exchanged pleasantries, and she told us to go mingle.

I don't mingle.

I began to search camp, looking for Percy and Nico and Annabeth. The rest of the Hunters followed me, though quite reluctantly.

The Camp is deserted. I looked around. "Where is everyone?" I murmur. Then I hear something coming from the amphitheater.

When we got there, we walked in on something like a boxing match. All the campers were grouped around large ball of water.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. "What the hell?!"

**Percy's PoV**

"WHY ANNABETH? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STILL BE ATTACHED TO HIM? HE WAS A LYING DICK!" I was yelling.

Annabeth shrieked, "YOU KILLED HIM! HE DIDN'T HAVE CONTROL! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT HE WAS A BETTER HERO THAN YOU!"

We have been doing this in here for an hour now. A large crowd of campers had gathered around my little ball of rage.

**Thalia's PoV**

I turn to Travis Stoll. "What are they doing in there?" I ask.

Travis turned to me nervously. "They got in a fight. We can't hear them, but word is that Apparently Annabeth still..." He falters.

"She still whats?" I growl. I don't like where this is going.

"She...still loves Luke." Travis says.

I stare at her through the veil of water.

**Percy's PoV**

"...he was a better hero than you..." At this, I falter, and my ball of water drops down. I hesitate.

"You thought I loved you?" Annabeth asked. "Why would I love a stupid, weak, sack of seaweed piece of crap," She pokes my chest with every word. "Who gets everyone around him KILLED."

I stumble back, my eyes stinging. I start to hyperventilate. I drop to a knee, squeezing my eyes shut. She was right...

I can hear a female voice, a body next to mine, an arm around my shoulders.

**Thalia's PoV**

Percy kneels down breathing hard. Sea green mist is pulsating around him. I run to his side.

I scream at Annabeth, "How could you say that? You know he blames himself for...everything!"

Annabeth sneers. "Percy is weak. I can't believe I took a knife for him! Gaia has promised me Luke in exchange for this!"

I hesitate. "In exchange for what?"

"You'll see.

Annabeth puts on her invisibility cap and vanishes.

Percy was crying silently, and the mini hurricane that had started in the middle of Camp Half-Blood abrubtly stopped. People stopped screaming, the grass stopped flying everywhere.

Percy collapses. I take one of his arms and look around me. Everyone has backed up, scared that Percy will explode again.

Clarisse comes out of the crowd and takes an arm. I look at her with confusion."Why-?"

"Bird Brain went too far." She says shortly. She lifts. "Damn. Percy, what have you been eating?"

Once we reached his cabin and set him down, Percy was twitching at random points and was muttering, "Annabeth... Luke...loves...gets people killed..."

Suddenly he snaps awake. He starts gasping for breath. "Killed Bianca...Zöe..." He goes on and on, naming all the people he blames himself for their deaths.

I punch him in the mouth, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry Perce." I whisper.

Clarisse watches sadly. "Prissy. You should never have trusted that bitch."

We both walk out.

A few of the Hunters ask me, "Where's Percy? Is he alright? I didn't know that girls could break a male's heart!"

I keep walking until I find Artemis at the Big House talking to Chiron. I interrupt them and tell Artemis what happened. At the end, Chiron is slouched on the table. "Not Annabeth...she was such a good girl..."

Artemis had a completely different reaction. She slammed her hand on the table and swore. "That lying, 2-faced BITCH!"

I was shocked. My mistress had never sworn in front of me before.

"He was the only decent man left on Earth, and now his fucking heart is in two! He was one of the only men allowed in my camp! He held up the sky for her, and she breaks his heart!"

Artemis keeps ranting until she is sweaty and panting.

"I must go to Olympus," she says. "to inform the council of this treachery." She flashes out.

**Percy's PoV**

A wake up, sitting up in my bed so fast that my head hits the top bunk. "Ow." I grumble.

I turn over onto my stomach as the memories of the day flood in. Tears start to flow.

And then I hear the voice. "You should be glad you won't live to see your parents die."

I feel a cold dagger slide into the small of my back. My weak spot.

**WOOHOO CLIFFY THE BIG RED DOG!**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Will I kill him off this quickly? IDK!**

**Tell me what you want the pairing to be. Here are the choices:**

**Zoe Artemis Hestia Any camper Calypso**

**Obviously, don't vote for a Percabeth. **

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT HAPPENED TO PERCY?

**THANK YOU FOR LEAVING REVIEWS. I DON'T OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES, BUT I DO HAPPEN TO OWN A VERY GOOD GLASS OF MOUNTAIN DEW RIGHT NEXT TO ME. **

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS**

**Thalia's PoV**

I hear screaming. I assume it is from the woods, and I turn over and look at me sisters (the hunters, I'm the only child of Zeus), all uncomfortably huddled inside the small cabin.

The screaming continues. I am unable to sleep, and I need to blow off some steam from Annabeth's betrayal, so I decide to go out and kill whatever is making the noise.

I walk out with my spear ready. I go down the path for a tiny bit, when I hear the screams even louder. I freeze, and realize the monster is inside the Camp. I start scanning the wet mud **A/N from Percy's ball of water **for tracks.

Instead, I find a necklace. There are several beads on it, and a college ring in the middle. My eyes widen. "Percy."

I sprint to the Poseidon Cabin. I kick open the door and see Percy in a pool of his own blood. On a wild hunch, I swing my fist around in a wide circle around me. I make contact with something hard, and a female voice cries, "Oo!".

I grab what I think is the victims hat and rip it off, revealing a bloody nosed Annabeth. I slab my wrist with two fingers, a gesture that magically signals all hunters to come to my location. I hold down a cursing Annabeth until they get there.

Several hunters reprimand the bitch while I frantically try to stop the bleeding. "ARTEMIS!" I scream.

**Artemis's PoV**

I was devastated as I explained what had occurred to the Gods._ How could Annabeth do this to Percy? _I mentally raged.

I looked at a bright pink love-seat with a stunningly beautiful lady on top. She smirked at me.

_Oh, Artemis. What will the maiden goddess do when her heart is broken? Or will it be broken? _Aphrodite giggles into her mind.

_Shaddup!_ I think back to her. _Stop making me fall in love with the nicest...most generous...best fighting...Oh shit..._ I accidentally grumble the last part aloud.

The rest of the Gods/Goddesses stare at me.

"Sorry...sorry..." I say sheepishly.

Zeus shakes his head. Poseidon is devastated that his son is in such pain, and keeps throwing angry looks at Athena, who seems to be in shock.

Then I hear something in the back of my mind. Somehow, I know: Thalia needs me.

"Apollo! I need you're help. Come with me!" Not that he had much of a choice. I jumped up and grabbed his collar as I flashed out.

We appear in Percy's cabin, and

Apollo goes from super effing annoying guy mode into healing mode. He kneels by Percy who his on his bed with a poorly made bandage across his back.

Apollo is at work, Thalia is crying, Annabeth is on the floor, and the whole camp is at the door. Proper chaos.

Thalia kneels by Annabeth, who is being restrained by two hunters. She whispers, "Do you feel regret for what you did to him? I thought you were a friend..."

Annabeth spat in her face. Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Fine then." She growls. She grabs Annabeth by the scruff of her neck and drags her to the door. She chucks her to the crowd of campers outside.

"Give the girl who broke Percy Jackson's heart what she deserves." Thalia growls and slams the door. I wince when I hear screaming outside.

Apollo sits backs on the balls of his feet. He was sweaty and tired. "That was his mortal point. He won't leave to see the morning."

**Hestia's PoV**

His funeral brought much sorrow to Olympus. Percy's closest friends were there, along with the camp councilors. Percy Jackson was the best man I had ever met. He had given me a throne on Olympus, and saved our sorry arses more than once.

A statue of him was erected in the center of Olympus. His coffin was put in right side up. It was made of a beautiful gray slab of stone found at the bottom of the sea.

Anyone who wanted to came up and gave their respects. It took several hours to get the through them all.

As Nico was giving his speech: He was like a brother to me, which is exactly what an emo like me needed...

The room darkened and three shadows appeared, circling around the floating coffin. They started to chant, and two pieces of a sea green string appeared in front of them. The string mended itself together, there was a flash of light, and the shadows were gone.

Poseidon was looking up at the coffin with a mad hope; he flew up to it and blasted the front apart.

Percy was there. The cold, dead Percy. Poseidon fell to the ground, sobbing. I ran forward to comfort him (I'm the best at that, Lady of the Hearth and all that...).

Zeus pointed his lightning bolt at the coffin and it mended itself.

Everyone was sobbing harder now, their last hopes crushed.

Nico finished his speech, and the gods came forward for their final blessing. Each one gave him a blessing, and then it was my turn.

"May the Hearth guide you Elysium." I whisper, touching the coffin I turn to leave when I feel something...MOVING INSIDE THE COFFIN?!

**Percy's PoV **

**A/N Of COURSE I haveto bring him back! That death was waaayy too peaceful for him. I'm planning something SPECIAL for him XD**

Elysium was great. I stayed at my own house, by the ocean. I would wander for hours in the many villages where the greatest heroes stayed. I was honored to meet such amazing people.

And it was effing boring.

So I decided to go for the Isles of the Blessed. I would only be reborn and lose all previous memory of my awesome past life. What is there to lose?

So I go up to the registration desk and I say, "I'd like to go to the Isles of the Blessed."

And she was all like, "Sorry sir, there is a waiting list of fifteen people."

So I was like, "Ain't nobody got tiiiime foh dat!"

And then these bat faced ladies come up with me and they was like, "Mr. Jackson is a special case..."

Daaaiiyum. That's cold. I'm not that retarded.

They tell me to follow them. I do, and they lead me to a small bed.

My mom told me not to get in bed with strangers, but I doubt that the bat ladies are pedos.

"Get in. Normally, you would be reincarnated as a different baby, but we will allow you to remain in the same body and keep your memories." One of the ladies said.

Then they shove me in and shut the top lid.

Wait. Top lid?

I start to spaz out from claustrophobia, resulting in me slamming my head in the back of the bed.

Then the lid opens, and I am hit with a blinding light.

_Fuck._ I think.

"I'm nocturnal!" I say aloud. My head is still spinning. Then I fall from where I am, landing on marble floor. Hitting my effing head again.

Hands grab me, lift me up. There is total silence. I get on my feet, see nothing but blurry shapes.

"Whuzzupwifuguyztouchinme?" I grumble. Then there is a deafening roar.

**Thalia's PoV**

I run up to him and slap him. Percy cringes, and says, "Daiyum, woman, I escape Hades and you try to send me back?"

Then I burst into tears and hug him fiercely.

Everyone on Olympus came up to hug him and touch him. **A/N SHUT UP YOU PERVS. NOT THAT WAY**

Poseidon hugged him longest: "Oh my son, my son..."

Everyone gradually trickled out of the throne room.

Percy, Nico and I were the last to leave.

"Where do you want to go, O resurrected one?" I asked.

Percy grinned. "I'll go visit my parents and then go to Camp Half-Blood."

We parted ways, Nico and I going to Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy's PoV**

I went up to the door, and knocked.

I knocked again.

No answer.

And again.

The same.

I shove the door open.

And everything explodes into turquoise light.

**Artemis PoV**

Thalia had just come back from Olympus and was informing the campers that Percy had been brought back to life when everyone was thrown off their feet.

The ground shook. I stumbled out if the Big House to see half the cabins tumbling down onto their inhabitants.

The hunters made quick work of pulling the campers out of the ruins.

The quake was still going, though weaker now.

I flashed to Olympus to find it in turmoil. The gods are arguing and blaming each other.

Hermes rushes in. "New York is being destroyed!"

All the gods immediately flash out. I know where they are going.

Percy.

**Nico's PoV**

I shadow travel to Percy's apartment, knowing that no one wielded such earthshaking power.

Percy kneeling on the ground. His aura that pulsed around him was strong enough to be compared to a god's divine form.

In front of him are Sally and Paul's corpses, both hanging limply from the ceiling by their hands, their mouths open in a terrible scream.

My eyes sting. I reach for Percy, only to be thrown back. The gods flash in.

Poseidon stares at the scene and falls to the ground. Zeus is the first to react. He points to Percy and tries to zap him, but the bolt ricochets and hits Dionysus, sending him flying out of the apartment and into the building on the other side of the street.

Hades steps forward.

"Forgive me..." He whispers hoarsely. He chants several lines of Greek.

Percy disappears in a dark shadow.

**Percy's PoV**

I let loose all my powers. My eyes are squeezed shut, though tears still leak through.

I hear someone talk to me, and then I am developed in a shadow.

I appear in what resembles a throne room, but this one seems to favor black. Everything seems to be made of obsidian.

I wipe tears from my eyes, preparing myself for danger.

On the throne in the center is a 12 foot man dressed in black robes.

"Who are you?" I say hoarsely. My throat is dry from screaming.

"I am Tartarus, Perseus Allen Jackson,"

I shiver. I've never told anyone my middle name.

"Perseus, you are a hero and do not belong in here. Monsters will be drawn to you, and the Titans will torture you."

I crumple. My worst nightmare has become reality.

"Is there a way I can leave?" I ask hopelessly. I already know the answer.

"No." Tartarus says. He closes his eyes. "Kronos is here. I am truly sorry, Perseus, that the gods have condemned you."

I am teleported to a desert. A chuckle comes from behind me.

"Perseus Jackson. Your screams will be music to my ears."

A'IGHT, KEEP VOTING FOR WHO PERCY WILL END UP BEING WITH. IT'S GOING TO BE EITHER HESTIA OR ARTEMIS. REVIEW PWEASE! HERE ARE COOKIES FOR YOU!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Him

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN USUAL BECAUSE TODAY WE ARE PICKING UP MY FILIPINO GRANDMA. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY MAKE YOU CRY. IT ALMOST MADE ME CRY WHILE I WAS WRITING IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. ASK RICKY RIORDAN. **

**Nico's PoV**

I wake up suddenly. I am shaking.

I get up and decide to have a talk with Thals. Maybe she's been having the same dreams...

I walk from my cabin to the Big House.

Artemis is there, along with Thals and Chiron. The horseman was talking to Artemis.

Thals glances at me. "You've had them too?"

"The dreams?" I ask.

Thals nodded.

"Yeah." I say.

Artemis closes her eyes. "Come, Nico and Thalia. We must go to Olympus."

She holds out her hands.

Thalia takes one immediately, but I am reluctant.

"Are you going to judo flip me or something? I'd like to keep my genitals in the same place as they are, thank you very much."

Artemis smiled warmly at me. "Any friend of Percy is a friend of Thalia's is a friend of mine. Trust me, I have no interest in touching your small male organs."

Thalia stifles a laugh.

I blush and take her hand.

When we flash in the throne room, Thalia and Artemis are all neat on their feet while I am on the ground with a bruised knee.

Artemis chuckles and Thalia bursts out laughing.

**Artemis's PoV**

Nico gets up and I turn to the gods.

"Several of us have been getting strange visions in our sleep that we believe is important to Percy's welfare."

Zeus shook his head. "He's fine, Hestia has been checking on him regularly and giving strength."

I felt a strange pang in my chest...was it...jealousy?

Hestia abruptly stood up from the hearth.

"Lord Zeus," she said. "I was not totally honest in my reports."

Poseidon, who rarely spoke since Percy was banished, paled.

Zeus normally would have been furious for someone to keep information from him, but Hestia was an exception. The Lady of the Hearth was the eldest.

"What, pray, would this information be?" Zeus asked with deadly calm.

Hestia closed her eyes. When they opened, her eyes were pure fireballs of power.

An image appeared in front of the us. It showed a young man, strapped to a table. The room was in shadows, the table was illuminated. He was shirtless and semiconscious. Scars plagued his well developed pecs and six pack.

A figure stepped into the light.

"Kronos..." Several gods whispered.

The Titan drew out a scythe.

Demeter, Persephone and Poseidon looked away as Kronos sliced down onto the Savior of Olympus, over and over again.

The whole time, Percy screamed.

When he was done, the Titan took out a small hunting dagger and wrote carefully on Percy's bicep:

_Loyalty is weakness_.

Kronos left the room. Percy was no longer screaming. His eyes were closed, and he began to sing softly,

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own"_

Many of the gods were in tears now.

_"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_"

The image dissolved.

I was crying freely now,with the tingles on my body that you feel when you hear a sad song.

Zeus sounded shaken.

"W-why weren't we informed," he asked.

Hestia herself was teary-eyed. "The Fates ordered me to keep it secret."

A thought suddenly struck me. "Are we going to bring him back?"

I ask.

Zeus went to say something when Poseidon lept off his throne and held his trident to the King of the God's throat.

"If you don't bring him back, I swear on the River Styx I will personally start a war with you, and I will make you fade slowly." Poseidon growled.

Zeus looked up with fear. He cleared his throat weakly. "We don't know if he's stable enou-"

Poseidon puts pressure on Zeus's neck. All the gods were on their feet, glaring at Zeus.

Hestia spoke with no fear. "We should bring him back, but we have to be careful. He blames us for his time in that shithole."

Hestia has never sworn before, so this must be important to her...

Zeus tried to nod in agreement when he remembered the trident at his throat.

He began, "We should wait-"

Something inside me snapped.

"Bring him back!" I yelled. I notched an arrow. "I need him..." I say quietly.

Zeus stares at me. "What do you mean?"

I cursed myself for being so careless. "WE need him..." I correct myself.

Zeus gave in reluctantly. "Alright, by popular choice, let's get him."

**Percy PoV**

My breath is ragged. My torso has been torn up beyond repair. I am in pain. Continuous pain. Kronos has left temporarily. My wounds would gradually heal on their own, like a god's...

The gods. Tartarus told me they put me here. Anger filled my failing heart.

Then everything got worse.

A familiar voice said, "Long time no see, eh, Seaweed Brain?"

This was to much. My consciousness receded, and I didn't even notice the pain of her dagger in my flesh.

I vaguely remember flashes of light. Yelling. And then I lose consciousness.

**Artemis's PoV**

We flash into Tartarus, and end up in a dark throne room. A man on the throne chuckles.

"What is the Olympian Council doing in my realm?" He asked, amused.

Poseidon steps forward. "To get my son." He growls.

Tartarus's amused expression turns serious. " Don't get mad at me, now." He says. "I'm not the one who sent the Hero of Olympus into the worst place in the Universe."

"Where is he?"

"In Kronos's chamber." Tartarus answers.

"Where's that?"

"In the Desert. When you're there, it's a free for all. Even the gods are vulnerable. I can get you there, and you'll know when you're close."

"How would we know?" Asks Poseidon, eager to see his son.

"You'll hear the screaming first." Tartarus says grimly.

**I HOPE I MADE YOU CRY, THAT'S WHAT I LIVE FOR!**

**THE SONG, IF YOU EVEN CARE, IS COLDPLAY'S VIVA LA VIDA. I LOVE IT!**

**AGAIN, SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING A SHORT CHAPTER. IM WRITING ALL OF THIS ON MY PHONE, SO IF THERE ARE ANY STRANGE WORDS, I BLAME AUTOCORRECT. **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS!**

**SO FAR, IT SEEMS THAT BOTH HESTIA AND ARTEMIS ARE GETTING FEELINGS FOR A CERTAIN BLACK-HAIRED BOY. KEEP TELLING ME WHO YOU WANT PERCY TO BE WITH!**

**BTW, I uploaded these 3 chapters in a day and a half, and I ****won't be able to upload as frequently now that the school year has come .-.**

**Ill try to upload a chapter every few days, a'ight?**

**PIECE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Percy

**My consistency with uploading is terrible. I'd say a new chapter for both my stories will come out every 3-4 days. The soccer season is here, so I've got to practice and go to my games.**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Sooooooo far, this is the how the pairing is going:**

**Hestia: 6**

**Artemis: 8**

**Calypso: 1**

**Thalia: 1**

**It's mostly Hestia vs Artemis, so you Hestia fans have to say something quick! You won't be able to vote after a few more chapters!**

**Keep voting!**

**EPIC BATTLE SEEN, COMING RIGHT UP!**

* * *

**Artemis PoV**

The gods (we left Nico and Thalia in the Olympus throne room, ignoring their pleas) were teleported to a desert. Before us, an army of dracaena were waiting, guarding a single cave.

We glanced at each other.

Athena immediately took charge.

"Ares and Zeus, up front, clear us a path through them! Poseidon and Hades, get to their left and right and help them! Apollo, go through our ranks to help the injured! Demeter and Persephone, get to the far right and left and kill the stragglers! Artemis, stay back and pick off their leaders! All the other gods, help out the front line! Is everyone clear?"

We nodded and got in formation. I readied my bow. Slowly, the army advanced on us. Hestia abruptly pushed to the front and spread her arms.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" She cried, and clapped her hands together.

A fiery blaze exploded from her hands, wiping out over half the army.

Hestia glanced back at us. We stared at her, mostly with surprised expressions, but some of us looked terrified.

"Your turn..." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Athena grumbled something about being out of position.

I watched the battle as it commenced. Out of everyone, I'd say Poseidon was the most fearsome. He looked terrifying, his black hair flying about as he whirled and stabbed and thrust and parried. His trident was a flurry of water, slicing through any monsters in its path. With my exceptionally good eyes, I could see his face, locked into a snarl. His eyes seemed to be blue-green flames. He looked so much like Percy...

I face palmed myself when I realized that I had forgotten to snipe anyone. I notched an arrow and drew my bow, carefully firing at any dracaena that tried to creep up behind the other gods.

Apollo was sprinting around the field, healing anyone who was mildly wounded.

As the battle finally began to stop, shoulders slumped in exhaustion, chests heaving, we took a moment to rest as we consumed nectar and ambrosia by the bucketful.

After several minutes, we went into the cave, searching for any signs of Percy. After 15 minutes, I closed my eyes and froze.

"Wha-" Athena began, but I quickly punched her in the arm, shushing her. I could hear it.

Faint screams in the distance.

Apparently, everyone else could hear it too.

We all immediately starting following it to the source, while a certain wisdom goddess brought up morale.

"We don't know what's down there, there could be more titans than just Kronos, there could be an army of hellhounds, there-"

We stopped at the entrance to a trapdoor.

Athena stared at it a second, but before she could rant any longer, I flipped her off jumped down the trapdoor.

**Percy's PoV**

I didn't think: there was nothing to think about. I knew I was being tortured. I could physically feel that terrible scythe in my flesh, but I did nothing. I didn't react at all. I just lay there, reliving the memories of my past.

_I take a cautious step towards the living room. I knew they were in their poker game, but I had to eat. I hadn't eaten in several days, which, I have been told, is unhealthy for a 6-year-old._

_I take another step, my foot making a small _patter _on the tile of our apartment. Mom was working her night shift, like she always did on the weekdays. Gabe was having a poker game with friends. I knew if he caught me, I'd get a huge beating. Worse than the ones I get daily. _

_The second I got close to their poker game, I could smell the cigarettes and beer on their breath. I dropped on all fours, crawling slowly._

_I hadn't made it 2 feet before I was kicked in the ribs twice and told I was going to dealt with later._

**Hestia PoV**

We jump in after Artemis. We are met with the Titan of time himself.

He laughed. "Ah, the Gods at last, in the place where their powers are weakest!" He sneered. "Revenge shall be sweet, will it not?" He put up his scythe in a ready stance.

The gods leapt into battle. As Apollo is about to lunge in, I grab his shoulder. "Grab Percy!" I growl. Then I jump in.

Kronos is strong, but we have strength in numbers. We surround him as best we can in the small room, readying our weapons.

He glances at all of us. He seems to just realize that we brought all the gods.

"Ah." He said. He glares at Percy's body, now in Apollo's arms. "Until next time," He says, before disappearing.

Now that we had Percy, we flashed straight out into Olympus (Tartarus helped us, he believed Percy didn't deserve his time in his domain).

The Gods form an awkward line behind Apollo as he rushes to his temple.

Apollo puts him on a table, which promptly turns into a hospital bed as Percy is lain on it.

Apollo knits his eyebrows, and we gasp. Cuts and scars were all over Percy's bare chest, which showed off his pecs and abs well. His largish biceps lay to the sides, with one that had, "Loyalty is weakness" written deep in it.

It must have been terrible, to just lie there and take all the punishments Kronos had. Most of the other goddesses must have thought the same thing, because they were teary eyed and sniffling. Several of the gods were, too. Dionysus and Ares, surprisingly, look at the Savior of Olympus with soft eyes.

As Apollo worked, the cuts and bruises and scars slowly started to disappear, but some of the scars stayed. One of these was a long one, reaching all the way from the front of his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Goddesses should look away at this part," Apollo said softly. I looked away, as did the goddesses. Most of the other Gods that looked away too. Only the Big Three watched as Percy was stripped of his pants.

Apollo breathed a sigh. "Good. They didn't neuter him. Those are hard to grow back." The Gods that heard this instinctively reached for their privates. I wrinkled my nose.

"Hestia could you...?" Apollo asks. I nod, snap my fingers, and fresh white linen clothes appear on Percy. Everyone turns back around to see how the patient is doing.

Apollo reaches up and touches Percy's right temple. He glances at the wine god. "Dionysus, help me with this." Dionysus quickly comes over and touches his head. They both close their eyes and concentrate. Poseidon goes to ask what they are doing, but I stop him.

"Their starting the mental healing process." I say. "Best not disturb them.."

Apollo and Dionysus's mouths suddenly dropped open. They whisper simultaneously,

"Oh my gods..."

**WHAT DID THEY SEE? CAN YOU GUESS? COOKIES TO DA DUDE/DUDETTE WHO GUESSES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! IF THERE ARE ANY WRITERS READING THIS, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! THEY MAKE YOU FELL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Start to Healing

**THE VOTES ARE NOW LIKE THIS:**

**Hestia: 9**

**Artemis: 14**

**Thalia: 3 (Thalia is dropping out of the race unless she gets about 10 more votes by da next chapter!)**

**Calypso: Still 1**

**I'm going to reply to several Reviewers:**

**_LonelyLilZivaDavid_****: I agree with you, though the thought of a Hestia/Percy is an interesting pairing.**

**_Known-As-Rome_****: It's my job to make you fall off the Rickhangers! XD**

**_Jamesk19_****: Don't worry, I don't plan on making Percy the 'Guardian of the Hunt'. I think that it's a but OOC for Artemis: she'd never allow that. On the OTHER hand, ****_SPOILER ALERT_**** I have a plan to have Percy hang out with the Hunters for a couple chapters. **

**_Little M1_: Past experience. ;) Don't ask.**

**Last Chapter, I had you guess what Dionysus and Apollo saw, and congrats to**

**Guest (goddangit leave a name!)**

**and **

**anonymous-2001**

**and**

**Anastasia Diana Black**

**and**

**Crazyperson**

**You get cookies! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)**

**(Your welcome)  
FOllOW THE ARROWS TO FIND THE STORY:**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**

**(that was easy)**

* * *

**Artemis's PoV**

Poseidon roughly shook Apollo's shoulder. "What? What is it?"

Suddenly, Apollo turned around and glared at him. "Why would you care?" He growled. I jump forward.

"Brother, what are you talking abou-"

Poseidon roars, "HE'S MY SON! I CARE TEN TIMES MORE THAN YOU!"

Apollo snorted. "Then explain _this_."

He waved his hand. An image of a young boy with jet-black hair appeared in front us. He appeared to be cowering behind a door in a bathroom. A voice boomed from behind the door, "Come out and take your punishment, BRAT!"

The boy whimpered. He slowly reached for the lock...and the second he touched it, the door was flung open, throwing the boy against the bathtub. I could see that the boy had sea-green eyes, though they were exposed for only a second before he hid his face from the intruder.

"Punk," the man said. He had four greasy hairs combed over his head, with beady eyes and a major beer belly. "You wouldn't hide from your Daddy, would you?" I growled. This man was the closest one could get to a pig.

_'If my hunters saw this.._' I think.

The man grabbed young Percy's hair and threw him in the bathtub. He turned the water on and proceeded to dunk the boy's head in the water, holding it down there longer each time. Percy's face was bleeding and bruised, scrunched up in a tortured expression.

When the man was done, he left and locked the bathroom door behind him. Percy was left there, crying. Little did he know, the water was slowly healing his cuts and bruises.

He got out, not noticing that he or his clothes were dry.

He looked in the mirror. He saw a tear-stained face, eyes red from crying.

Suddenly, Percy's reflection changed into an image of a beautiful woman in black robes. She was very pale, with dark brown hair. She looked back at him with saddened eyes.

"Don't worry child. You will get to leave soon."

Percy's eyes widened slightly. "L-Leave?" He whispers.

The woman nods. "Perseus, the torture will stop when you are twelve. You will get to go away, and Gabe will die."

Percy's eyes widen further. "I don't want him to die!" He says quickly.

The woman looks surprised. "Why not? He would be gone, and you'd never have to see him again!" She says.

The boy shakes his head. "That's not nice. M-Mom told me that no one deserves to die."

The woman's gaze softens. "Perseus. In all my years, I have never met someone as noble as you. And I have been around a long time."

Percy blushes from the compliment. "How long?" Then he gasps. "I-I mean...I didn't mean to ask how old you were! S-sorry..." He winces, as though expecting a smack.

When nothing comes, he looks up to see the woman chuckling. "My dear boy, do not worry. I am as old as the universe itself."

Percy looks at her in disbelief. "That's not right. You can't be that old...and I can't be talking to a mirror..." A tear trickles down his cheek. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

The woman shakes her head. "You are destined for great things, Perseus. I must go now. Hang in there, Son of the Sea. Only four more years..."

Apollo waves his hand, and the image fades. We are all glaring at Poseidon. He backs away, tears streaking his face once again.

"I-I didin't know...I swear on the River Styx that I didn't know..." Thunder booms, shaking the room. Nothing happens.

The gods reluctantly look back at the patient. Tears were trickling down the corners of his eyes.

Apollo sniffed. "When he was in Tartarus, Kronos used his abusive childhood memories to torture him further. "

Poseidon turns to Dionysus. "Will he be...okay, when he wakes up?" We knew he meant his mental state.

Dionysus winces. "He blames us for his torture, but doesn't blame you for abandoning him and leaving him to his daily childhood abuse." He says, the last part with a little venom. "But yes, he will be 'okay'. He'll just need to time recover."

We all stood there, watching the Savior of Olympus, broken, on a hospital bed. Nico and Thalia suddenly stumble in. Seeing Percy, Nico and Thalia kneel down and take his hand in theirs. We remain like this for a couple of minutes.

"We'd best be getting to sleep." Zeus said. "I am weary after our battle." Everyone agrees.

* * *

**Still Artemis's PoV**

I decide to go to sleep in my temple on Olympus, since I was to tired to flash to my Hunter's Camp. They hadn't yet gotten the news of how Percy was betrayed by Annabeth. I may seem cold-hearted, but the Hunters think that only men can break women's hearts, not vice versa. I intend to keep it that way for the time being.

Just as I begin to lapse into Morpheus' realm, a sharp scream slices through the night. I immediately jump up, my hunter's instincts taking action. I am right next to my brother's temple where Percy is being kept, so I conclude that it is Percy. I jog toward the screams, into Apollo's temple. A tired God of Healing is trying to calm Percy down. Percy is rocking and whimpering on his bed. He mumbles incoherent things:

"No...No! Please...Don't...Kronos...Gabe...Love...Annabeth.. ." He screams again. The long scar on his chest is slightly glowing a faint red. Apollo bends down to get a potion down Percy's mouth when Percy sits up, punching Apollo in the gut as he did so. He falls off the bed and crawls into a corner while Apollo is wheezing on the floor.

I cautiously approach Percy, who has his knees tucked into his chest. I softly murmur, "Shhhhh...", the way I do with injured animals. The second I touch him, he draws back and whimpers, "P-Please don't hurt me...".

A tear trickles down my cheek as I pull him close and rock him back and forth. I have no troubles with comforting a man.

My anger at Annabeth returns, even worse than it had before. How dare that bitch crush this man's heart? The only decent man on the planet, and he gets his tortured for his sacrifices.

Hestia was the only other person that heard his screams. When she sprinted into Apollo's Temple, she came to the other side of Percy and hugged him. The three of us fell asleep.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**

**LOVE YA!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh, Yay, the Hunters

**SO NOW this is where the voting stands:**

**Hestia: 17**

**Artemis: 22**

**Thalia and Calypso are no longer options, so don't vote for them pwease!**

**_Reviewer Responses:_**

**_Sagara Black_****: Sorry, that's a bit too OOC for me :/**

**BTW, I don't like how in a lot of Pertemis stories, Apollo gets angry and stuff. In the books, he is a way more care free guy. So that ain't happening, don't worry.**

**I DON'T OWN SHTUFFS LIKE PJO! RICK RIORDAN, GOD OF AMAZING CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND WRITING DOES!**

**HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Artemis PoV**

When I wake up, I find myself under an arm of a _man_. At first I am outraged, but when I realize that its Percy and I remember about what happened last night, my thoughts of turning him into a jackalope disappear.

I sit up, lifting Percy's arm off my shoulder. Hestia has also started to stir. She crawls away from Percy. We glance at each other, nod, and pick him up, setting him on the bed.

Apollo comes out from the back of the temple. He appears to have had a good nights rest, but there was a scowl on his face.

"Frickin demigods." He grumbles. "Punch me in the gut...still hurts..." Nevertheless, he sits by the bed, checking his pulse and stuff like that.

He sits back. "He should be awake soon," He says. Then he glances at the two of us who are watching him.

"What were two _maiden goddesses_ doing, sleeping next to a man?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

I walk past him to leave the temple, not without a swift kick to his chicken nuggets. He falls off the chair, groaning.

I glance back when I am out of the entrance.

Apollo holds up both of his hands to Hestia. "Canyouhelpmeuppleasemyballshurtalot." He wheezes.

Hestia bends down, reaching her hands toward his...and then snatches them back, causing Apollo to miss.

'_Epic psyche!_" I think.

Apollo repeated what he said before. Hestia cupped her hand by her ear.

"What was that?" She asks. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of your balls exploding." She walks out, and she winks at me. I grin, and then flash out to my Hunter's camp.

**Hestia PoV**

I am about to leave to go to the Hearth when I hear a voice in my mind: _Meeting in the Throne Room._

I jog to the throne room. Most immortals would just flash there, but I like to conserve my energy.

I settle by my seat by the Hearth. The only gods in attendance were the Big Three.

"What is it that we were to discuss?" I ask, curious. Zeus clears his throat.

"I just finished discussing something with Dionysus, and he said that Percy will need to be...treated...in a comforting way." He says.

I stare at him. "You want me to look after him?" I ask. I have no problems with Percy, but the idea of having to take care of someone all the time seemed a waste of time.

Zeus nods. "Since you don't do much anyway, we thou-" He stopped and gulped. I stand and morph into my fifty foot form.

"_I don't do much?_" I snarl. I point at him threateningly. "I work all day to keep the warmth of people's homes! I comfort the orphans, runaways, and homeless of the world! If it weren't for me, PERCY WOULD STILL BE IN TARTARUS, HIS MIND IN PIECES! I WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE NEEDED COMFORT! AND YOU SAY I DON'T DO MUCH? WHAT DO YOU DO, DRAMA QUEEN? YOU LAZE AROUND ALL DAY, AND AT NIGHT YOU BED THE PRETTIEST WOMAN YOU CAN FIND!" My eyes are inflamed.

Hades glances at the Lord of the Skies. "I agree with Hestia, brother."

Poseidon nods. His eyes are still red-ish from crying and worry. "I do too."

Zeus is mad now. "I am the King of the Gods! I am in charge! I tell you what to do!"

Hades glares cooly at his brother. "Don't sound so mighty! We all know that I am the most level-headed of the big three."

Poseidon goes to say something, but then shuts his mouth and nods.

Hades continues, "And not only that! You punish those who rightfully accuse you of doing something wrong! Do you remember _Maria_, Zeus? You know? The woman that I _loved? _The woman that you killed because you were paranoid?"

Zeus shouts, "You broke your oath, and you had to be punished!"

Hades gets in Zeus's face.

"I. Did. Not. Break. My. OATH!" He screams. "We had the kids before we made the pact! Then we put them in the Lotus Casino so that the biggest-headed god of all didn't find them and kill them!"

Zeus looked like a fish, opening his mouth several times but never speaking.

"Brother...I-I didn't..." He says shakily.

Hades is still on a roll. "And then what happens? You fucking KILL MARIA!"

Zeus looks down.

"And then you aren't punished for breaking your oath! You hypocrite!" Hades growls.

There is silence.

Zeus says in a flat voice, "Since Hestia is unable to take care of Percy, and his father is too wrapped up in undersea politics, he will stay with Artemis and her Hunters. They have to learn how to accept that men don't have to be killed just because they speak the wrong way. Council dismissed."

He flashes out.

Poseidon says in a hoarse voice, "See you guys." and then flashes out.

I sigh. "Living with the Hunters will not be an easy task. But it will get Percy's mind off what happened."

Hades nods. "Wish him good luck from me."

I nod and then I flash out.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

**Artemis PoV**

I sit by Percy's bed, extremely ticked off.

Percy starts to stir. I cautiously poke him. He rolls over onto his stomach, revealing his bare back, still riddled with nasty scars. I wince.

I poke him again. He fidgets and mutters something about being nocturnal.

"Hey! Boy! Get up!" I yell in his ear. One of his eyes open. His sea green eyes are dark and muted.

"Jeez, Arty, you're as bad as Mo-" He winces, and goes silent. My cold demeanor softens for a second.

"Perseus, you're going to stay with the Hunters for a while." I say, not bothering to break it to him softly.

Percy groans, but doesn't protest. "Yay..." He grumbles.

"We're going." I say.

"Five more minutes..." He sighs, sticking his face deep in his pillow. Then he suddenly raises his head.

"Do they know about it?" He asks.

"About...her and...that place?" I say hesitantly. Percy mutely nods.

"No. Thalia hasn't gotten to the Camp yet to tell them. When Thalia saw what Annabeth did, the Hunters were in my cabin. I kept them in the dark so they didn't know that a girl had done something so terrible to you. I confess.

His newly dark eyes study me. After a while, he says, "Good. Don't tell them. I'll when the time is right."

I nod. "Why?"

"I don't want them treating me with pity. Tartarus didn't. Annabeth didn't. I'll heal through work and pain." He says flatly.

_Wow. He is really good at making me feel terrible,_ I think. I stand up, and hold out my hand. He stands up shakily, limps several steps towards me, and takes it.

* * *

**Phoebe PoV**

The sound of Artemis flashing into our camp is music to my ears. I stand up quickly and exit my tent.

My Mistress is there, holding the hand of a man. She waves her hand, and a tent appears next to hers. She guides him to it, helping him limp along.

When the man is out of sight, a run up to Artemis and hug her.

"My lady! Where have you been? Who is the man?" I ask. All the Hunters gather behind me, about a dozen girls.

"I have been working at Olympus, and that man is Percy Jackson." I glare at her.

"Why is he here?" I probably hate men the most, out of all the Hunters, and Artemis knows it.

Artemis studies me. "He'll be staying here for a couple of weeks. As for why he is here, that is for him to tell you. Now get to bed!" She orders. There are grumbles about having a male in camp.

As we turn to leave, Artemis adds, "And girls? He's been through a lot, so...don't prank him too hard."

We grin. Let the pranks begin.

* * *

**Well, that's done! Sorry for the wait, homework sucks.**

**Keep voting on who you want Percy to be with! Hestia or Artemis!**

**AGAIN, don't worry, this won't be a Guardian of the Hunt thing, he's only staying there for a couple weeks...jeez.**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**I'll upload ASAP! BYEEEE!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	7. Chapter 7: Eugh The Hunters Hurt

**HEELLLLO!**

**Okay, I uploaded the Chapter on Sunday at like 5:00 and I woke up on Monday at like 6:00 and there were like 16 more reviews!**

**_*mind explodes*_**** THANK YOU!**

**ANNYYWAAYYY the pairing is like this:**

**_Artemis: 27_**

**_Hestia: 20_**

**Also, I just thought: since Percy is just your average demigod, he might need to be a BIT more powerful...so maybe should he be:**

**_A werewolf, _**

**_or_**

**_Blessed by Tartarus? Hmmm?_**

**Okay, It may sound bad right now, but think about it. So while you're being awesome in the review section, tell if you want him with either of those traits! And if you do, tell me which one! If not, then tell me you hate it! So start voting like this:**

**_Percy becomes a werewolf: 0_**

**_Percy is blessed be Tartarus: 0_**

**_Percy stays as powerful as he is now, and I will have to end the story quicker because he will be more vulnerable to attacks: 0_**

**Don't worry, he won't be THAT powerful. You know what? That sounds like an awesome idea! VOTE NOW!**

**DICKLAIMER: PAY HOMAGE TO THE RICK RIORDAN-ATOR!**

**Now, finally, we get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Several Days Later:**

**Percy PoV**

I groan as I pick up the stack of firewood and place it into the fire pit. I shiver.

Eugh. Ever since my "vacation", I can't so the word _pit_ without cringing.

_'Why does Thalia have to go on solo missions all the time?'_ I think. _'I need to someone to talk too..._'

I stand up, my back aching. My hands are frozen from the winter cold.

It didn't help much when a snowball hit me in the back of the head.

I stand there, wipe the snow out of my hair, and proceed to lighting the fire. I had never been good with matches, but it bursts to life when I strike one. I toss it into the fire. It lights instantly.

Another snowball flies into the back of my head. I wipe it off and warm my hands against the flame. There's giggling, but I know it's Phoebe.

Another one hits me. I wince as memories flash through my head.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" She yells. She throws another ball of snow, but I dodge easily. I throw one back. _

_"Bring it on, Wise Girl!" I yell back. _

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

I don't say anything when another one hits me. I growl lowly and clench my hands. Something seems to be talking to me in the flames.

_"Don't, hero. Don't lose control."_

Another one hits me.

I stand up, turn around, walk over to Phoebe, and get in her face. I tower several inches over her head.

"What is it, boy?" She sneers. "Are you gonna finally tell us why they sent you here? Probably because they didn't want to see your ugly face."

Some of her friends laugh. Most of the other Hunters ignore me, and Thalia is my friend, but several of the girls are out for my blood.

"Can you please stop?" I say. I want to show them that they haven't gotten to me. I don't want to stoop to their level by throwing insults back.

"Stop what?" She says innocently. "I'm just trying to get my work done."

I stare at her for a long second. She backs up several steps. Apparently, my eyes have gotten an eery look now.

"Can you please stop?" I repeat. I can see that Artemis out of the corner of my eye, and I calm down a little. I want her to see what Phoebe is doing.

"No. Males are always in the way, being arrogant and disrespectful!" She says with passion.

"I'm not like most men, Phoebe." I say softly.

Her face reddens. "All males are the same!" She growls.

I get up in her face and say, "Says the girl who's killed thousands of boys, just because she can't handle the way they look her. Maybe us_ boys _should start a group of Hunters, eh? Go around the country killing girls just because we're blinded by hatred of them."

Then she punches me in the face. I fall down, so she straddles me and proceeds to beat me.

I don't have the heart to tell her that it didn't hurt very badly. After years of being a half-blood, once learns to take a hit. Nevertheless, it did hurt.

It hurt even more when she throws a hard one to my face. She must have heard my nose break, and that must have snapped her out of her rage. But the problem is, I'm angry too.

She stumbles back in shock. "I-I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking..." I push her away from me and I stand up. It had started to rain, probably because of me.

Phoebe falls over, one of her friends catching her. She stands her up and points an arrow at my heart. I see that all the Hunters have done so.

My eyes tearing up, and growl harshly, "Go on. Shoot. It can't hurt half as bad as it did when my uncle beat me. Or when Bianca died. Or Zoe died. Or when my parents were killed. Or when I was sent to Tartarus and tortured for a week!" I snarl. The girls stare at me in shock. "But you know what? Nothing hurt as bad as when my _girlfriend_, a person I loved, betrayed me and tried to kill me. So shoot me. Show me how chivalrous and kind-hearted you Hunters think all girls are. Shoot me, knowing that you've killed a boy who's only had his heart broken tenfold, by a _girl_, no less."

Phoebe watches me in shock, before dropping her bow. All the others do the same.

I glare at them through teary eyes.

"Thanks," I growl. "For your cooperation."

I walk away.

**Artemis PoV**

Percy walks away, and I step out of the shadows of a tree.

"Girls," I say sternly. "We need to talk."

I tell them what Percy said was true. When I do, my Hunters are in tears.

"Percy didn't tell you because he wanted to be treated no differently from before." I say. "He wanted to heal from his ordeals through anything but sympathy. Apparently, sympathy was never shown to him - ever." I say, getting a little angry. And then I start to rant. "I know you treat boys like their pigs, and it's my fault that you do! But that doesn't mean you can beat up on a guy who has obviously been hurt, emotionally, and physically! Did you see the scars on his chest and back? Did you even have second thoughts when you saw the scar on his face? Most importantly, did you notice his eyes? The are dull, and muted, and full of pain and betrayal! I taught you to hate boys, but that doesn't mean prank him over and over until he breaks! Yes, I know what you do when I'm gone! You tell him to do whatever you want him to! And he didn't fight back! Do you know why? BECAUSE HE COULD NEVER HURT A GIRL!" I yell. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. One of my girls tries to say something, but I cut her off. I'm not quite done yet. "And that's not the worst of it! His own father, and the Olympians, sent him to Tartarus! Granted, he would have destroyed New York if we hadn't, but it doesn't excuse us for what we did! We failed to understand until a week later that _Kronos_," The hunters' eyes widen in shock. "Kronos's consciousness is down there, and he tortured Percy for days on end! Not only that, no one but Dionysus, Apollo, Hestia and I know that he loathes his father right now because he abandoned him at a young age!"

Phoebe snorts, "Wimp. All demigods have to go through that."

I turn on her, eyes blazing silver. "That's not all," I growl. "When he left his mother, a beautiful, poor woman, she was forced to marry a drunkard, Gabe Ugliano, who has a history of raping two women, and numerous jail times for drunk driving, to hide his powerful scent!" All of my Hunters look furious at the mention of someone raping a woman. I add on, "Thank God he didn't rape Percy, but he did do everything else! He would beat him and stamp out all of his dreams of getting out of his clutches."

My Hunters have started to cry.

"I'm going to check on Percy." I say shortly. "Don't wait up."

I walk away. I can hear them following me as I walk.

* * *

**YES, sad chapter, but the Hunters had to be dealt with. He will be leaving them soon.**

**BUT YEAH, IF YOU MISSED THE AUTHORS NOTE UP OVER YONDER THEN GO LOOK AT IT, YOU MUST VOTE FOR BOTH THINGIES NOW!**

**ALSO, THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IN MY WRITING, AND GO CHECK OUT MY HARRY POTTER FANFIC, **

_**HOLD ON, HARRY**_

**IT'S PRETTY COOL!**

**ANYWAY, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER, AND PEACE!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	8. Chapter 8: Remember?

**!MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**!THE VOTING FOR THE PAIRING WILL GO ON FOR ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**THESE ARE THE BALLOTS:**

_**Artemis: 35 :)**_

_**Hestia: 21 :(**_

**YOU HESTIA FANS! YEAH, YOU! YOU HAVE TO MUSTER UP SOME MORE PERSTIA FANS QUICK! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**!HUUUURRRRRYYYYY!**

**!ANOTHER MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**IT'S OFFICIAL! PERCY WILL BE...**

***drum roll***

**BLESSED BY TARTARUS!**

**The initial votes were:**

**Tartarus Blessing: 44**

**Werewolf: 37**

**(I counted and discounted several reviews, because some people voted twice, and others were being wierd. I also counted PMs. And Blessed By Tartarus fit more to the story, the reviewers said, and I agreed)**

**BUT DO NOT FRET, WEREWOLF FANS! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FILL OF WEREWOLVES IN MY NEW STORY,**

_**AEGIS**_

**I HOPE YOU WILL BE SATISFIED WITH THIS CUNNING BLEND OF WEREWOLVES, THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS, DAEDALUS, and PPPPEEERRRCCCYYY!**

**So please, don't hate; click on UWONTKNOXD, and go to STORIES, and then click on AEGIS, to read the new story! GOOOOOOO!**

**Responses to Reviewers:**

_**AntiPertemis: Well, if you want to put pedophilia into **_**_the equation, then yes, there is a bit involved but on the contrary, Artemis and Hestia are actually thousands of years old, potentially dating a 16 year old. And no, I don't find it pedo-ish. Other wise, it would be nasty for all the gods to bed mortal women, who are thousands of years younger._**

**_Anastasia Diana Black: Whenever I finish a chapter, you review and express sadness...I MUST BE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT! YOU'RE WELCOME!_**

**_Outofthisworldgal: Boom. Mission Accomplished._**

_**Gold Testament: **_**First off, I'm ecstatic that you reviewed my story, because I read your story before I started writing, and secondly off, I feel terrible about having to disappoint you; love triangles are too OOC in general, much less between two maiden goddesses...I'M SO SORRY! **

**_Elmlea:_ I try. :)**

**_Eughprecabeth:_ Oh $hit. I read that after I counted the votes.**

**DICKLAIMER: I blame Rick Riordan for writing his amazing books and for making me write this disclaimer, because I don't own PJO. I'm not Rick Riordan...right? ;)**

**OKAY, story time!**

* * *

**Percy PoV**

I walk up to a tree with a dangerous look in my eyes. Immediately, a dryad pops out, and opens her mouth to tell me to go away, but I interrupt her,

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I growl. She stares at me with wide eyes, and then runs away. She shouts quick words in a language I don't know, and girls pop out of all the trees around me and sprint after her.

I punch the tree experimentally. The trunk shook slightly.. It was a somewhat big white birch, about 30 inches in diameter and a good 50 feet tall. It'll hold.

I back up several paces and close my eyes. I immerse myself in my memories...suddenly, I yelled, flew in, and punched he tree. The tiniest of cracks appeared in the white trunk.

I punched a round for my Mom. Then my stepfather. And then Bianca and Zoe.

I went on and on, sifting through my memories, until I reached _her_.

Blinded by rage, I put my all into destroying the trunk. My arms a fleeting blur in my field of vision. My knuckles are bleeding and several bones are probably broken, but I am too far gone to care. Tears dripping down my face, I continue to wreak havoc on the wood.

The trunk half-way snapped off, I roar with rage and put all my remaining power into spin-kicking the tree. I fly off the ground, turn, and strike the tree straight on with all the force of my pain, suffering, and betrayal. The tree flies several several meters before knocking down the other plants in the vicinity, leaving only a splintered stump behind.

I closed my eyes and sat down leaning against the stump. Several tears rolled dow my face.

With my water powers, I form it into the face of my mother. I've never been much of an artist, but doing this came naturally to me.

And then I accidentally let it form into Annabeth.

As soon as I see it, I drop the water with a growl, forming a large puddle on the ground. I can see my reflection in the water, and I look closely.

The black, disheveled hair was the same. The face shape and nose structure was more or less same. Only now, there was a long scar coming from above his eye down to his cheek. And my eyes are a pitch black.

I look like Luke. The reason she left me.

I slap the water, and it disappears.

I can hear the footsteps of Artemis near me. I say,

"Come to let your Hunters prank me again? By all means, go ahead. It's not like anyone actually _cares_ about me anymore...it's not like anyone ever did..."

**Artemis PoV**

This gives me a mean but brilliant idea. I left the Hunters behind me in the woods, so this will work perfectly.

"Sorry, Percy." I say. I snap my fingers and he blacks out.

"Everyone leave but Phoebe." I say sternly. I hear footsteps patter away, and one come forth.

"My Lady?" Phoebe inquires, looking distastefully at Percy. "If you're going to make me apologize, I won't. It's not my fault the boy is too weak to handle his own problems.

After she says this, my insides burn, and I get inexplicably angry.

"Phoebe," I say in a low voice. "I'm not going to make you...but you'll want to when I'm done with you."

I snap my fingers again. She falls to the ground. I close my eyes and immerse myself in Percy's thoughts.

* * *

We appear in the memory I selected. Again, I see Percy's dingy old apartment. The smell of alcohol masks the air.

Phoebe stands next to me, uncertainly. "M-My lady, where are we?" Suddenly, a little boy stumbles into the room, a little boy with black hair and green eyes. I glance at Phoebe, "I'll give you three guesses."

The boy runs by us and hides in the living room, behind a couch. Not a moment too soon. A great lumbering lump of a man walks in, snarling under his breath.

Phoebe's gaze hardens at the physical incarnation of what the Hunt hates.

"Is this the uncle that Percy was talking about? The one that...took advantage...of several women?" She hisses.

I nod. She unsheathes her bow fires three arrows off quicker than the best archer in the world. The arrow passes right through the man as though he weren't there, and did same to the wall.

"We're in a memory, Phoebe." I say. "One of Percy's memories."

"Why do we have to watch that wimp-" Her eyes widen when the fat man rushes forward and smashes a beer bottle against the boy's head.

I wince, but say to Phoebe, "You were saying?"

The man continues to beat him, punching and kicking. The boy doesn't complain, he just lays there, crying.

Suddenly, the scene changes, and we're in a dark room shrouded with mist. In the middle, a table held the Savior of Olympus, who was strapped down, unconscious.

A dark, cloaked figure enters the scene and kneels by the bed.

"Hero," he said in a strong voice. "You remained a brave soul throughout my realm. You have earned my respect, half-blood, and my blessing.

He disappears. Percy jolts awake, and his eyes are pitch black. The darkness flows and waves over top his pupils. Then he drifts into unconciousness.

Everything disappears, and we are back in the forest, with a sleeping boy next to the broken tree.

I look pointedly at Phoebe. Her face has a single tear on her cheek. Sensing my stare, she kneels by the boy and murmurs, "Sorry, Perseus. You aren't like most men..."

As she stands up and walks away, I may be mistaken, but I think there was a faint smile on the scarred boy's face.

* * *

**Done!  
**

**Sorry it took so long, I was working on**

**Aegis**

**my new werewolf-Percy story that should please all the disappointed werewolf fans!**

**(I apologize again to you, but in the end, I can't rule against the votes)**

**Go read it! Now! Goooo!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

**Hestia: 30**

**Artemis: 37**

**!ARTEMIS WINS!**

**So sorry, my Hestia and threesome fans, but I have solid reasons for which both are not sufficient for a pairing:**

**Hestia is, sorry to say, too much of a...motherly figure. She would not be the best of girlfriends. She is too wise and innocent. It would be like being your Mom's or grandma's boyfriend.**

**For the Threesome idea, that is preposterous. As I've stated before, it would be much too OOC, because **

**a) Artemis is way to prideful, and a virgin**

**b) Hestia is way to serious, and a virgin**

**In the end, Artemis would inevitably get jealous and attempt to destroy Hestia, while Hestia would calmly back off, or she would act like the average Olympian and try to destroy her back, thus ending Percy's love life for eternity.**

**So yeah...Artemis it is!**

**If you were disappointed, then I'm terribly sorry, but the majority of the people have voted Artemis, and I can't do anything to change that. Majority Rules.**

**And yes, I am going to advertise my other story, ****_Aegis_****. It isn't getting much recognition, but in my opinion, the storyline is more solid, the characters are less OOC, the writing is better, and I upload it more often. So basically, it's a better story. I will, of course, be continuing this story to the end.**

**Also, I've thought of an amazing ending to this ****story, and it will conclude soon. Don't worry, it won't**

**Anyway, let's get on to the chapter!**

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

Percy wakes up against the stump, alone, in the woods. His recent rant left him heart-broken. He sits up, his subconscious trying to figure out a way to get through the pain.

He had tried relying on others, which had failed, but there was one more option. One that could block out the pain.

He closed his eyes and put up mental walls around the bad memories. And the effects were encouraging. The dull ache of betrayal was less painful now, and he felt rejuvenated. That's when it happened.

Everything flashes brightly. He smells the nice, smoky scent that a nice fireplace at home gives off. A women steps out of the haze. Percy bows.

"Lady Hestia." He says.

Hestia smiles. "Percy, son, are you at peace?" She asks, seriously. Percy knits his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Hestia steps forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Percy, there is something that you must do, that requires something that only you can choose to give."

Percy hesitates, and then stands straight. "My Lady, if you mean to ask if I'm ready to die, then you already know the answer. The people I care most about are dead, and I have had enough of this life. So, if something or someone wants to kill me, then by all means, I'll have dinner with them."

Hestia nods slowly. "Percy do you know Gaea?"

"Of course. The mother of the Earth and stuff." Percy answers.

"She is gaining power. When Annabeth betrayed you, she said that she was working with Gaea. Gaea is trying to make sure the Roman and Greek camps will not unite. If the camps do, Percy, you will be able to die happy."

Hestia lets a single tear drip down from her face. "Percy, I know who you can truly find peace with before you die. Someone who can give you the strength to unite the Roman and Greek camps."

"Who might that be?" He asks. Hestia smiles faintly. "I think you know. And remember...every blessing...comes with a curse..."

She disappears, and Percy is left in the woods. Percy smiled. He had a purpose: Unite the camps, die heroically, and see his friends and family.

He stood up and walked back towards the Hunter's camp.

Artemis was talking to the Hunters:

"Don't bother him. He's gone through so much pain, and-" Artemis looks up and notices Percy walking in.

Artemis hesitates. Percy goes up to her and hugs her. Artemis freezes in shock, and the Hunters watch in awe and shame.

Percy releases her. "Artemis, thanks for caring for me. I like you. You're my favorite goddess. You bring me light where there is none. But I have to do something, and it requires great sacrifice. Would you be okay with that?"

Artemis's chest suddenly seems to blossom with warmth. She feels light-headed. "Are-Are you asking me out?" She stutters.

Percy smiles faintly. "No. If I did, I know what you're answer would be. I just want to know if you share my feelings."

Artemis stares into his eyes. All emotions found there are sad, but she can see one small emotion. It's tiny compared to the rest. It's like a candle flame, and Artemis decides.

"I do, Percy." She murmurs. The flame in his eye turns into a bonfire. He hugs her, harder this time.

But Percy frowns. "Artemis, what will happen in the next week will be terrible, but I need you to be strong. Goodbye. I'll see you later."

Black wings protrude from his back, and he soars off into the night. The blessing of Tartarus.

Phoebe hesitantly steps forward. "My Lady," she says. "Did you mean what you said?"

Artemis turns and looks at her.

"Every word."

* * *

**I've decided. This story will end in the next 3 chapters. I have a beautiful ending figured out, and I feel that I can't drag out this story any longer.**

**Yes, this is a short story, but it was never meant to be long. In fact, I first envisioned it as a 5 chapter story, showing how Percy deals with the pain.**

**And yet, it has morphed into a very nice short story.**

**No spoilers, but let me say, the last chapter will make you tear up.**

**Good day,**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	10. Chapter 10: Almost Done!

**The end of this story is nigh.**

**I have everything figured out, which is why I'm uploading back to back chapters. In fact, while you're reading this, I'm writing the last chapter!**

**BTW, when the last chappy comes out, there'll be another song! IT'S SO GONNA MAKE YOU CRY!**

**So yeah, let's go!**

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

It was at about 6:30 P.M.

Percy lands right in the middle of Camp Half-Blood, startling the goth boy to his right.

The boy gives out a mangled shriek and stomps on the ground. Skeleton warriors rise out of the ground, and the boy frantically cries out in a shrill voice, "To arms! To arms! Intruder!"

All of Camp Half-Blood rises and sprints to the boy's location.

Percy smiles at the boy as the warriors walk toward him. "Nico, it's me. You know. Your only friend."

Nico stares at him wearily as several people he knew form a circle around him. Clarisse, Will Solace, and many other campers.

"Thalia isn't a man." Nico says. Percy snorts and snaps his fingers, and the skeletal warriors disappear.

"Nico, it's Percy." Percy says, exasperated. Nico looks closer, and gasps. "Percy?"

Percy rolls his eyes. "Is there and echo?" He chuckles.

Nico tackles him in a bear hug. And, surprisingly, so does Clarisse.

A strong voice calls out, "What's everyone doing?" A head rises up among the crowd, attached to a torso, attached to a horse.

"Chiron!" Percy says happily, hugging him. Chiron looks down in surprise when he realizes it was Percy.

"Percy, my boy!" He cries.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"So you just walked up, hugged the virgin goddess of man-hating, told her you had a crush on her, and flew away on giant black wings?" Nico says in disbelief.

Chiron, Nico, Clarisse, and Percy were sitting in the Big House, talking about what Percy's been doing.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Pretty much."

Chiron has his fingers folded under his chin, thinking.

"So your'e going to die again, then?" Clarisse asks bluntly.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Pretty much."

"Are you here to consult Rachel?" Chiron asks.

"Pretty much." Percy says.

There is an awkward silence. Percy idly rocks back and forth on his chair, looking around the room.

After a minute, Chiron clear his throat. Everyone looks at him.

"Isn't there something you have to do, Percy?" He asks.

Percy starts. "Oh! Crap, I should go talk to Rachel."

Nico face-palms and Clarisse mutters, "Moron."

Percy walks out and jogs to Rachel's cave.

Rachel smiles at him as he walks in. "Hey Perce! Here to talk to me about that new prophecy?" Rachel didn't know that Percy was going to die, she only knew that there was another prophecy.

Percy nods. "Lay it on me."

Green smoke comes out of Rachel's mouth as she stiffens. She rasps,

_**The Savior of Olympus**_

_**shall find in the woods**_

_**the way to destroy **_

_**Gaea for good.**_

_**The Mother of Earth**_

_**shall rise from the maze,**_

_**and battle the best **_

_**hero of our days.**_

_**And only when**_

_**the camps unite,**_

_**will the Savior of Olympus**_

_**pass on into the night.**_

Rachel falls and Percy catches her, laying her gently on the floor.

Percy walks out with a destination in mind.

* * *

The woods were silent. The rising moon cast shadows across the forest floor. Percy's feet padded across the forest floor.

He could hear something somewhere in front of him. The prophecy never specified what he would find, so Percy was on the defensive.

He broke through a thick group of trees that opened up into a clearing.

The entire Roman Camp was there, carrying torches and weapons. A guy stood in front of everyone, ordering them around. He was skinny, and obviously was just being followed because of his status. Percy walks in. Immediately, all the campers point their weapons at him.

Percy smiles and puts up his hands.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and unless you want Gaea to kill us all, I think you should have a decent conversation with me."

* * *

Percy was brought into the main tent and sat in a chair. Thick chains wrapped around his hands, strapping him to the chair.

The skinny guy, who people called Octavian, sat across from him. Percy told him the story, starting with when he first came to Camp Half-Blood, going on until Rachel told him the prophecy.

Octavian snorts. "A female augur?" Percy glares at him.

"What's wrong with that? Apparently, you guys have a female augur too." He says.

Octavian glares at him. "I'm the augur, chosen by Apollo!"

Percy rolls his eyes. "Yeah. You guys have a female augur."

The guys behind him chuckle, and Octavian turns bright red.

Octavian opens his mouth again to say something when one of the guys behind him says, "Drop it, Octopus. Just let him tell us the prophecy."

Percy waits, and then repeats the prophecy.

Octavian sniffs. "I haven't seen this prophecy." He says vainly.

Percy snorts. "You must not be very good."

Octavian glares at him, shaking in rage. "Jason," He snarls. "Execute this graecus, and then we shall march on the Greek camp and destroy them!"

The guy behind him, Jason, the one that told Octavian to shut up, doesn't move.

"Listen, Octavian, I -and the camp- believe that you shouldn't be in charge."

Octavian screams, "I am your augur, chosen by Apollo!"

Jason snorts. "Actually, you were the only descendant of Apollo we had, and you never told any _real_ prophecies."

Octavian opens his mouth again, when Percy stands up. The chains almost melt off his wrists.

Percy grabs Octavian by the shoulders and closes his eyes. Slowly, with the augur screaming, he melted into a puddle water.

Jason stands there, staring at the puddle in shock. "What-Where is he?" He stutters.

Percy knits his eyebrows. "Eh...I dunno. Anyway, let's go. I have a feeling I know where Gaea will rise."

* * *

**YES! I KNOW YOU LIKE THESE BACK-TO-BACK CHAPPIES!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE! BE EXCITED!**

**SEE YOU SOON,**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	11. Chapter 11: FINALE!

**Yes, folks. This is it. THE FINALE.**

**You've been waiting the whole day for this. **

**Ever since I started the story, like last month, I knew this day would come.**

**It will be super sad, and yet inspiring.**

**Please have YouTube ready, I would like you to listen to a song as you read this chapter.**

**This one will make you cry.**

**I guarantee.**

**So let's go straight into the last Chapter of this Story, shan't we?**

**We shart can.**

* * *

Percy walks up to the all-too familiar cave entrance. The cave was large, about the size of a soccer net, with vines hanging down from the mouth. It was dark, and mist rose out of it. Last time he had been here, there had been a monster siege that had nearly wiped out the camp.

But this time, they had a different enemy.

Jason walked behind Percy, and behind him came several of the Roman camp's best fighters. Like Reyna, and about half a dozen archers. They'd be needed.

As they positioned themselves at the mouth of the cave, Percy could feel that the prophecy was coming to pass. There was a strange sense of anxiety and satisfaction. He had survived one prophecy, but this one, he wouldn't. The prospect of one's own death would normally seem like a dark tunnel, leading to blackness that contained horrors of one's own imagination. But to Percy, it was like his mother, beckoning him forward for a big hug.

Percy stood in the middle, with Jason on his right, Reyna on his left, and archers in an arch behind them. They had no time to get the Greeks, since they could feel the Earth shaking, and a great power beginning to rise from it.

Percy drew his sword. The familiar bronze weapon shown brightly in the torchlight, while when Reyna and Jason drew their weapons, the points shown with a flashy gold.

Percy closed his eyes and readied himself for the final battle.

_Bum. Bum. Bum._

He focused on his breathing. His heartbeat. He felt as though he could hear the heartbeats of his comrades. There was a deep rumble inside the cave, and his heart rate sped up.

_B-dum. B-dum. B-dum._

Everyone tensed. The quiet sound of six bows being drawn seemed to rise in pitch in his ears. I single bead of sweat came onto his brow. Percy dared not wipe it off.

And then the battle began.

The wave of empousa came first, hissing and slashing with their talons and swords. Percy heard the familiar _twang _of bows being fired. The arrows were fired so quickly, accurately, and simultaneously, that it sounded as though only one arrow was shot.

The front line of empousa dropped. Golden dust began to cloud the air as the trio hacked and slashed and dodged and parried. Soon, it was so thick they could scarcely see.

That's when the arrow hit him. It came out somewhere within the depths of the cave, whistling as it flew out and lodged itself in Percy's stomach. He gasps in pain.

But he ignores it best he can. If this is his last battle, he'll go out with a bang.

He fought like a mad-man. Wave after wave, every monster he could think of poured out of the cave. He couldn't feel his leg. Blood seeped out of the large wound. The shaft of the arrow had painfully broken off when a dracaena kicked him.

And then he felt it. The presence of something large, and old, and powerful.

Gaea was here.

The waves of monsters stopped coming. You could only hear the heartbeats of the archers, and of his comrades. Jason had a large cut on his arm, and Reyna's foot was sprained.

They saw the hand first. It was massive: the size of Percy's torso. And then the arm, and the head followed.

Gaea, in the shape of an 8-foot tall young woman stepped out, her hair as brown as the Earth and her eyes as green as grass. She was dressed in full battle armor.

"Percy Jackson," She purred. "Oh, how fun it will be to kill you. I've heard that you've caused much trouble for my family."

Percy didn't say anything. He just raised his sword, and motioned for his miniature army to stand back. "My time has come," He says quietly to Jason and Reyna.

Gaea snorts. A long spear appeared in her hand. As she stabbed, Percy slashed.

The Mother of the Earth's hand fell to the ground. She screamed in rage.

"Empousa, kill that scum!" She screeched. And yet another wave came out of the cave, but this time for Percy alone.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion. All sound blocked out of his hearing, and in his head, he played a little song.

_'I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home.'_

Slash, hack, parry.

_'Tell the world, I'm coming home.'_

Percy receives a sharp blow to his injured leg.

_'Let the rain,_

_wash away._

_All the pain,_

_of yesterday.'_

Percy kills the last empousa. Gaea screams in rage, but this time, she uses her spear for the fatal strike.

The spear enters Percy's chest.

_'I know my kingdom awaits._

_And they've forgiven my mistakes.'_

Percy closes his eyes and opens his arms. Black chains explode from his arms and back, writhing forward like snakes, wrapping the Earth Goddess.

As the chains pull in Gaea, Percy jumps and stabs her through the heart.

The Mother of the Earth dissolves into nothing.

Percy drops to his knees, feeling his life-force draining away.

_'I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home._

_Tell the world, I'm coming..._

_home."_

The last thing Percy Jackson thought was how excited his mother will be to see him.

* * *

**Epilouge, Several Months Later**

Artemis stumbles into Aphrodite's temple, clutching her stomach in pain. The Love Goddess sees this and runs to her aid.

"Arty! What's happened?" She cries.

Artemis wheezes, "How do...brain children work?"

Aphrodite confusedly says, "When an intellectual cares deeply for another one for their intellect, a baby is conceived. It way more quickly than normal ones. When the baby is born, it passes right through, even if the holder is a virgin...but that only happens to Athena."

Artemis closes her eyes. "Can this happen to two people when they're in love?"

Aphrodite thinks about it. "I-I guess. In fact, that would be even more successful than a brain-child."

Artemis breathes out and puts a hand on her stomach. There is an unmistakable kick.

Aphrodite's eyes widen. "You don't mean you...?"

Artemis smiles weakly, and looks down at her abdomen.

"I will name you Perseus," She murmurs. "Hopefully, you have better luck than him..."

* * *

**Aaaah, I'm feeling emotional.**

**What a BOMB of a prologue, huh?**

**BTW, that song back there was called "I'm Coming Home" by Diddy Dirty Money. It's amazing.**

**That was really fun to write. It makes me happy whenever some reviews and says 'Good Job' or 'Amazing work'.**

**If you like my writing, please check out _Aegis_, my other PJO story. It's better-written.**

**Also, thanks for all your suggestions that helped me finish. **

**Peace out! See you at _Aegis_!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	12. Chapter 11: Author's Note

**Sorry, no, I'm not continuing the story, if that's what you're wondering.**

**I'm just here to plug my new story:**

_**AN EYE FOR AN EYE**_

**An AU to Percy Jackson. Please check it out! Here's a sample:**

My arms ache. Sweat is getting in my eyes, and the metallic taste of blood lies on my tongue. My knuckles are white from gripping my sword. A heavy breeze blows past me, through the holes in the ruins of what once was mighty throne room.

Kronos laughs at my pain, his laugh deep and harsh. "Little Hero, you put up a good fight. Now drop your weapon, and give up! There is nothing you can do! Olympus has fallen, and your little girlfriend is dead!"

I freeze in fright. I look over to my right, where Annabeth had fallen. She is still there, leaning up against the rubble of Olympus. Even I can see that she is breathing, though she is in pain. The wound on her head bleeds thoroughly.

That mistake that cost me her life.

The second I look, a flash of metal is caught by my peripheral vision. I can feel the wind from it, I can hear it whistle it's deadly song. Kronos's sword, Backbiter, flies out of his hands and imbeds itself into my best friend.

A black, spotted frame edges my vision. Everything becomes muted, and I can only hear the beating of my heart.

_Boom-boom_. I twirl my sword in my hands and sprint at the Titan.

_Boom-boom_. Kronos raises his hand and his sword flies back to his hands.

_Boom-boom_. I raise my sword. Kronos holds Backbiter in front of him.

_Boom-boom_. I run onto the Titan's blade.

** OKAY? So yeah, you should check it out. It's gonna be great.**

**ALSO: If you guys want a sequel, tell me! I'll consider it...it'd be about the son of Artemis and stuff.**

**While you're at it, check out my werewolf story too (****_Aegis_****)!**

**Bye for now,**

**~UWontKnoXD**


End file.
